Honestly, Why
by fujino ookami
Summary: Takechi is an idiot. Really an idiot.


**_A/N: Heads up. I share my works on AOO too._**

 _Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle is Diomedea's._

 _ **Honestly, Why.**_

If there's one thing that Shiena hated the most other than _"that entity"_ , it's having to look for something, but never really finding them, and the fact that they stay hidden even upon acceptance of failure from locating them does nothing but fuel her frustration to another length.

It doesn't help that of all things to wake up to missing are her glasses.

As much as she's more than proud to say that she has spares – let alone make it known that she is indeed prepared at all times, feels more like a burden lately. Just the very thought of those other sets, supposedly tucked away in her study's drawer, is already enough to drive her to the very edge.

She doesn't even know where to properly start, but that _thing_ – that stupid fine arts major with her stupid grin and stupid pair of azures, and stupid locks of purples whom she shares the dorm with, has a knack for hiding away her glasses and _accidentally_ breaking them.

 _(Cerulean pools watched in amusement as the other distressed occupant of the unit fumbled and grunted upon entering the living area, almost tripping in the process._

 _The troubled brunette narrowed her eyes and leaned closer than she should to every surface and compartments there are in hopes to find the missing property of great importance._

 _Her whispered curses and exasperations in every failure didn't go amiss to the evidently entertained girl comfortably seated on the couch with a cup of nutrition-filled instant noodles in hand._

 _"Looking for something, Shiena-chan?" came a rather innocent sounding question from across the room._

 _"Yeah.." the brunette groans. "My glasses. I might have misplaced them again."_

 _"Oh no, that's bad."_

 _"Sure is."_

 _She bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a series of mirthful chortling and keep the shroud of deception in her voice._

 _For once, Shiena isn't coming at her with barrage of accusations, and she doesn't know whether to feel disappointed for not being able to stir that (adorable) kind rage from her, or to feel surprised that she isn't receiving a generous amount of moral and behavioral lectures._

 _She must be that desperate, she thought_ – _much to her delight._

 _"Need help?" she inquires once again, placing her so-called dinner on the coffee table._

 _"Please, and thank you."_

 _So she really is desperate – she confirmed to herself, clearly enjoying the unforeseen turn of events, and grinning away._

 _"Say no more!"_

 _Her cheery reply was then followed by a light laughter that never lasted another second once a considerably loud breaking sound came along._

 _Silence fell over them and to every corner of the room. Gears clicked and what had just happened was registered._

 _Otoya stopped dead on her tracks and dared not to even move a muscle._

 _Shiena blinked, and looked at the source_ – _at the foot stepping on a suspicious lump underneath the carpet, and right back up only meet a pair of appalled azures and a crumbling grin._

 _Shit. Otoya thought. "Ahah! Shiena-ch-"_

 _"Takechi! You piece of shit!")_

Of the many eventful days and nights involving her miserable voyage around their unit in search for her glasses, she doesn't even want to know exactly or hear directly from her roommate just what kind of god forsaken accident had happened. Or perhaps, _must_ happen. She so decided – saying it would be the best for her and her blood pressure.

Ignorance is bliss after all.

The tragic tale of her spares, however, is an entirely different story from what's gotten her in an utterly sour mood at seven in the morning.

She knew beforehand she had no classes and that she's supposed to wake up much later than usual, but her alarm went off nonetheless. It didn't take another second for her to realize the technicality despite the grogginess. It was her fault.

Stinging disapproval and groans of displeasure were both made apparent as Shiena roughly seized for the source of the ear splitting noise. She slammed a hand over the digital clock; something rather unnecessary. Yet, given the situation, is almost inevitable.

Another frustrated grunt was heard even after her victorious attempt of putting an end to her alarm. The frown on her face never leaving either as she lazily turned back to her side, bringing the lone pillow back into her embrace all at the same time.

She went back to slumber.

Or so she tried to.

For a moment it felt so much like she's successfully drifting off again, but it was only that particular feeling. Her mind's been fully waken since.

"Great. Just great."

She whispered sarcastically as she breathed through her nostrils.

How she wanted to be mad. She's already mad, that is, but to be _very_ mad. Yet knowing herself all too well, she couldn't. At least, not over something as trivial as not being able to continue a well-deserved sleep. She's irritated, nonetheless. The annoyed-kind of irritated, and for minutes she has done nothing but stare so hard at the wall, as if attempting to burn a hole out of it.

She wanted to blame something, someone – anything, but she knows how futile it is and how at the end, even after getting the irritation inhibiting off her chest, regret would come knocking at her door, and to be unreasonable is the last thing she'd want to be.

A resigned sigh left her then as she lets go of the pillow secured in her arms. It wasn't the first for her to be wakened so early in the morning for nothing, and what could possibly be worse than that? – "A broken glasses, maybe." She muttered a jest, the corner of her lips curling ever so slightly as her gaze shifted at an empty bed across hers.

"Out and about so early." An image of her roommate in her usual attire welcomed itself in her mind. Purple locks in a high ponytail, pools of blues bright with mischief, lips that are curved in a mirthful smile. ( _"Shiena-chan!"_ ) _Okay shit. What the hell?_ She shut her eyes closed and pushed the very thought of the other away with all her might. Just why, of all people to appear in her mind, should it be that despicable _thing_ who does nothing, but the dumbest and the most irritating things? _Stupid_ – she yells out internally– _Stupid Takechi_. Shiena doesn't know why and surely wouldn't want to know why either.

She hastily sat up, red faced, and reached out for her glasses that are supposedly placed on the nightstand, but she seized _nothing_. Got _nothing._

Shiena tried again, thinking that maybe she wasn't reaching enough and had her hand wander about, but alas there really is nothing. An unsettling feeling started clouding up in her stomach in an instant. Her glasses are missing, or so she hopes they just seem to be, only to be proven otherwise once she's finally taken a look for herself.

They really are missing.

Her glasses.

The last pair that she has – at that.

She was so sure that before she had called it a night, she placed them neatly right by the nightstand like she usually does, so she couldn't have possibly misplaced them elsewhere again. She could think of something that is _likely_ to have happened however, and exasperation started building up once more.

 _"Fuck. I'm so dead. What the fuck."_

Her suspicions were only justified upon hearing that awfully familiar voice. It came from the living area and is way too loud for a hush. It also sounded so perturbed at the same time, but Shiena couldn't care less. She doesn't even need to bet anything that whatever could it be that Otoya is so scared for her life about, are the last of her spares.

She stormed out, fully engulfed in utmost annoyance and yet she stopped halfway.

Otoya does have her glasses – in two pieces, however.

Shiena wouldn't have wasted any second and gone on to point an accusing finger at her fine arts major roommate, but the sight of the other, evidently troubled by the mere act of piecing her glasses back together held her back. So firmly it might as well has found a way around for her choler to dissipate.

Why – she could only wonder, but instead it is that one question she never once cared enough to ask that she finds herself speaking of.

"What.. happened?"

So immersed ( **read:** fucking scared) she didn't notice or feel the brunette's presence. So startled she felt as if her heart had leaped off its cage and thus a rather strong _exclamation_. _"Shit!"_

"Sh- Shiena-chan!"

The pair of azures before her looked nothing like how they usually are. There are no glister of mischief within them that compliments the sinister smile she is so accustomed to seeing. They are all but replaced with distress and it's making her anxious. _No_ , she told herself, and needless to say, she doesn't like it.

"Ta-"

"Shiena! I swear I didn't mean to break your glasses again. I know they're your last spares! It's just that-"

She watched a small frown take form on her forehead, as if she was having difficulty finding the right word to use and proceed, but Otoya looked back at her again and seemed rather hesitant than anything. Shiena didn't say a word, but did with a lift of an eyebrow and a light gesture urging her to go on.

Skeptical, Otoya remained tight lipped. Although, it didn't last long for more than five seconds at all. She can't be one with silence anyway, and soon enough she was sighing and a rather nervous smile hanged by the corner of her lips as she spoke.

"That, you know.. it just happened!"

Now, Shiena doesn't know exactly what to feel.

She woke up to an alarm that was never meant to go off, and to a missing glasses only to find them in two pieces in the hands of _this thing_. _This thing_ who knew of the grave danger ahead of her for the _crime_ she seem to never get tired of committing. _This thing_ who gave her a flimsy explanation. _This_. This stupid Takechi Otoya with her stupid blue eyes hidden in crescents and stupid smile–

"I'm really sorry, Shiena-chan!"

And sickeningly stupid sweet voice.

 _Idiot._

"Give those back to me, you idiot. A super glue won't work." She held her hand out and Otoya easily and gladly complied by placing her broken glasses in her palm. Not a word was said afterwards as she simply turned her back and intended to make way for the kitchen only to stumble forward and yelp as she feels a weight on her back. _"Shiena-chan!" Stupid_ Otoya chanced up on hugging her from behind. She worries for her loud heart.

"What the hell?"

Otoya grins. "So does that mean you're forgiving me? You are, right?"

She can feel that _stupid_ broad smile that's almost impossible to wipe off her face even upon turning to look the other way then– "Yes, but you'll have to go to the optics with me to pick up my new ones." –and she couldn't help but smile along too, all else seemingly long forgotten.

 _Idiot._

 _A/N:_ Grammatical errors and spell checks and whatnot will be edited later.


End file.
